militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
BRP Rizal (PS-74)
|Ship flag= |Ship name=USS Murrelet (AM-372) |Ship builder=Savannah Machine and Foundry Co., Savannah, GA |Ship laid down=24 August 1944 |Ship launched=29 December 1944 |Ship commissioned=24 August 1945 |Ship decommissioned=14 March 1957 |Ship struck=1 December 1964 |Ship fate=Transferred to Philippine Navy in 1965. |Ship badge= }} |module2= |Ship name=RPS Rizal (E-69) |Ship namesake=Dr. Jose Rizal (1861 – 1896) was a Filipino polymath, nationalist and the most prominent advocate for reforms in the Philippines during the Spanish colonial era. The national hero of the Philippines. |Ship operator=Philippine Navy |Ship commissioned=18 June 1965 |Ship renamed=* RPS Rizal (PS-69) from 1965 *BRP Rizal (PS-74) from 1996 |Ship status= }} |module3= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2 × EMD 16V-645C Diesel Engines |Ship speed= maximum |Ship range= at |Ship complement=80 |Ship sensors=* Raytheon SPS-5C G/H-band Surface Search Radar * Raytheon SPS-64(V)11 Radar * DAS 3 I-band Navigation Radar * SQS-17B hull-mounted Sonar (high frequency) * Mk52 GFCS for 3"/50 guns * Mk51 GFCS for 40 mm gunsSaunders, Stephen: Jane's Fighting Ships 107th Edition 2004-2005. Jane's Information Group Ltd, 2004. |Ship armament=* 2 × 3"/50 caliber gun Mk22 dual purpose guns * 2 × Mk1 Mod2 Twin 60 caliber Bofors 40 mm gun * 2 × Twin 70 caliber 20 mm Oerlikon guns * 4 × 50 caliber 12.7 mm machine guns }} }} The BRP Rizal (PS-74) is the lead ship and first of two ''Rizal'' class ships in service with the Philippine Navy. She is formerly an ex-USN ''Auk'' class minesweeper that were produced during World War II, and is now classified as a patrol corvette protecting the vast waters of the Philippines. Along with other ex-World War II veteran ships of the Philippine Navy, she is considered as one of the oldest active fighting ships in the world today.Armed Forces of the Philippines Order of Battle. Philippine Navy. History US Navy (1945-1965) was commissioned with the US Navy in 1945, her duty was to sweep mines along the Japanese and Korean waters from January 1946 until April the same year. She was decommissioned in 1948 and was placed with the Pacific Reserve Fleet.NavSource Online: Mine Warfare Vessel Photo Archive USS Murrelet (MSF 372). She was again recommissioned in 1950. She arrived Yokosuka, Japan, in August 1951 to aid U.N. forces meeting the challenge of Communist aggression. Departing Yokosuka 21 August, she sailed to Korea, participating in operations north of Wonsan, in the Hungnam, Songjin, and Chongjin areas. She continued sweeping and patrol duties off Korea in 1952, capturing and destroying several enemy sampans, until July, when she returned to the west coast. ''Murrelet started a second tour of duty off Korea in April 1953, returning to Long Beach in December. Murrelet received five battle stars for Korean service. Redesignated MSF-372, 7 February 1955, she continued to operate off the west coast. She decommissioned 14 March 1957, and was assigned to the Pacific Reserve fleet. Struck from the Naval Register 1 December 1964, she was transferred 18 June 1965 to the Philippine Republic under the Military Assistance Program.Dictionary of American Naval Fighting Ships. Murrelet page. Philippine Navy (1965-present) She was commissioned with the Philippine Navy on 18 June 1965 and was renamed '''RPS ''Rizal (E-69), but was later on re-classified as a corvette and renamed to 'RPS ''Rizal (PS-69) under a new ship classification scheme implemented between 1965 and 1966. Again in June 1980 she was renamed BRP Rizal (PS-69) using a new localized prefix.Philippine Navy Information Manual 1995 - Adoption of Pilipino Translation of "Bapor ng Republika ng Pilipinas" She was stricken from the navy in 1994, but was overhauled and returned to service in 1995. Some of her weapons were also removed, mainly its anti-submarine equipments due to lack of spare parts. This includes the five Mk6 depth charge projectors and two depth charge racks. This move totally removed her anti-submarine warfare capabilities, which is in fact outdated at present conditions. ''Rizal completed restoration works in January 1996, wherein she was renumbered and recommissioned as BRP Rizal (PS-74), which is used to this day. Recent upgrades includes a satellite radio dish for communications.Jane's Fighting Ships 2002-2003. Her current classification is Patrol Corvette. She is currently assigned to the Patrol Force of the Philippine Fleet.''Philippine Fleet Official Website. Commissioned ships and crafts. Notable Deployments Naval Exercises The ''Rizal is included in the Philippine Navy's representatives at CARAT 2005, together with [[BRP Emilio Jacinto (PS-35)|BRP Emilio Jacinto (PS-35)]], [[BRP Bacolod City (LC-550)|BRP Bacolod City (LC-550)]], BRP Hilario Ruiz (PG-378), and BRP Timoteo Figoracion (PG-389).Subic Bay Spaces. CARAT 2005 in Subic Bay. ''Rizal was also part of the Philippine Navy contingent that joined Exercise SEAGULL 03-07, which was held in Brunei from September 2 to 10, 2007. Together with BRP Federico Martir (PG-385), and Royal Brunei Navy participating ships KDB Pejuang P03, KDB Seteria P04, KDB Perwira P14 and KDB Penyerang P16, they conducted series of drills, including Mine Clearance, Under Water Operations, Replenishment at Sea, Night Encounter Exercise, Boarding Exercise and Other Naval Tactical Exercises.Philippine Fleet Official Website. Exercise SEAGULL 03-07. Rizal, together with Malaysian ships KD Ganas and KD Sri Perlis and Philippine Navy ships BRP Nicolas Mahusay and BRP Bonny Serrano, participated in joint border patrol exercises from June to July 2008.Inquirer.net Malaysia-Philippine naval exercises boost border security. On July 2011, Rizal, together with [[BRP Pangasinan (PS-31)|BRP Pangasinan (PS-31)]] and US Navy ships [[USS Howard (DDG-83)|USS Howard (DDG-83)]] and [[USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93)|USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93)]], took part in the sea phase bilateral exercises Cooperation Afloat Readiness and Training (CARAT) Philippines 2011.Philstar.com Phl-US joint naval exercise a success, says Navy. Other Incidents ''Rizal was involved in a collision with a Chinese fishing boat off Scarborough Shoal on 23 May 1999. This incident sparked a diplomatic protest by the Chinese government since they are claiming that the PN ship collided with the fishing boat "on-purpose". Incidentally, the shoal is claimed by the Chinese government as part of their territory. On 19 June 2009 Rizal took part in the rescue of Indonesian-registered tugboat MT Benoa with 10 people on board, and towed the distressed boat to San Fernando City pier.Philippine Navy website PS74 Rescues MT Benoa On 18 October 2011 Rizal was involved in an minor accidental collision with a Chinese boat towing 25 smaller boats. The incident happened in the Recto Bank area, which is within the Philippine EEZ. The Chinese boat retreated and left behind the 25 sampans, which the Rizal towed back to Ulugan Bay in Palawan. Technical Details Armaments As a minesweeper, the ship was originally armed with one forward Mk.26 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun, two single Bofors 40 mm guns, 1 Hedgehog depth charge projector, four depth charge projectiles (K-guns) and two depth charge tracks. Upon transfer to the Philippine Navy, her mine sweeping equipments were removed, and refitted her armaments. An additional Mk.26 3"/50 caliber dual purpose gun was fitted aft, and her two single Bofors 40 mm guns were replaced by two twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm guns. She was also refitted with two twin Mk.24 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons and six 324mm Torpedo Tubes on two triple-mounts.GlobalSecurity.org PS Rizal Class A small helicopter flight deck was later added, requiring the removal of the aft Mk.26 3"/50 caliber gun. During its overhaul and refit between 1995 to 1996, the Philippine Navy removed her old anti-submarine weapons and systems, and made some changes in the armament set-up. Her flight deck was also removed. Final armaments fitted to the ship are two Mk.26 3"/50-caliber gun (one forward and one aft), two twin Mk.1 Bofors 40 mm cannons (aft), one twin Mk.24 Oerlikon 20 mm cannons (forward), and four M2 Browning 12.7 mm/50 caliber machine guns. This made the ship lighter and ideal for surface patrols, but losing her limited anti-submarine warfare capability. Machinery She underwent completed a rehabilitation overhaul in 1995, by Hatch & Kirk, wherein she was fitted with two remanufactured GM EMD 16V-645C diesel engines with a combined power of around driving two propellers. The main engines can propel the ship at a maximum speed of around . It has a maximum range of at a speed of . The ship was also equipped with state-of-the-art safety equipment on deck and engine room with all digital control panels.''Philippine Panorama - 26 November 1995 Repowering Old Ships To Make Them Good As New by Randy V. Urlanda Electronics Also during the refit the ship's Raytheon SPS-5C surface search radar and DAS-3 navigation radar was replaced by a Raytheon AN/SPS-64(V)11 surface search and navigation radar system. Later modifications included the installation of an additional Furuno navigation radar, long range and satellite communications systems, and GPS system standard to all Philippine Navy ships.Wertheim, Eric: The Naval Institute Guide to Combat Fleets of the World 15th Edition, page 552. Naval Institute Press, 2007. Gallery File:PS-35 with US navy.jpg|Representing the Philippine Navy together with BRP Emilio Jacinto (PS-35) at a CARAT exercise with the US Navy. File:BRP Rizal and Quezon.jpg|The 2 Rizal Class corvettes @ Balikatan 2000 exercises. File:Web 110705-N-XR557-299.jpg|with BRP Pangasinan (PS-31), USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93), and USS Howard (DDG-83) at CARAT Philippines 2011 exercise with the US Navy. File:Web 110705-N-XR557-190.jpg|with BRP Pangasinan (PS-31), USS Chung-Hoon (DDG-93), and USS Howard (DDG-83) at CARAT Philippines 2011 exercise with the US Navy. References External links * Philippine Navy Official website * Philippine Fleet Official Website * Philippine Defense Forum * Hazegray World Navies Today: Philippines * Naming and Code Designation of PN Ships * World Warships: Philippines * Opus224's Unofficial Philippine Defense Page Category:Rizal-class corvettes Category:Ships built in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:1944 ships Category:Active corvettes of the Philippines